sorpresa en san valentin
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: en el día de san valentin jade no quiere ir a la escuela porque no le gusta ese dia y no quiere estar sola ya que beck esta en canada, pero cuando jade va a la escuela recibe algunas notas y "regalos" de una persona misteriosa. ¿quien es la persona que deja esas notas a jade?


_**Sorpresas en san Valentín**_

_**VICTORIOUS no me pertenece es de nickelodeon y dan schneider**_

Hey al igual que el titulo una sorpresa para todos mis lectores en el día de san Valentín, espero que todos aquellos que tengáis pareja lo paséis viendo o lo hayáis pasado bien (tomando en cuenta cuando leáis esto) yo por mi parte lo paso aquí escribiendo esta historia

Al contrario de jade en la historia no odio san Valentín, tal vez me parece un poco estúpido pero porque es estúpido poner una fecha al día que tienes que demostrar que quieres a alguien creo que el amor se debe de demostrar todos los días y no solo el 14 de febrero…. Y bueno voy a dejar el discurso sobre el día de san Valentín porque puede ser muy largooo y creo que todos preferís leer la historia :)

_**Nadie prov.**_

Era día de san Valentín, jade se levantó de la cama enojada ya que a ella estas cosas le parecen, estúpidas y cursis.

Estúpidas porque si quieres a alguien no lo debes de demostrar un día exacto, sino todos los días y cursis porque Hollywood arts cada año estaba cubierto por muchos carteles relacionados con el amor; con corazones, un angelito que hacía de cupido y otras cosas cursis que a jade le daban ganas de vomitar.

Lo peor, beck se había ido a Canadá con su padre durante una semana, al menos cuando beck estaba en día de san Valentín no era tan malo como este año, no solo estaría sola el día de san Valentín odiándolo sino también que tendría que ver a todas las estúpidas parejas besándose, abrazándose, siendo cursis, regalando cosas a sus novias/os y otras cosas cursis que a jade le daban ganas de quedarse en casa.

Pero… a menos que quisiera que su padre la trasladara a otro colegio debía de ir a clase ya que su padre le había dicho que él no iba a tenerla en una escuela de artes para que no fuera a clase y como jade no quería que su padre la hiciera abandonar Hollywood arts debía de ir a clase.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Termino de vestirme para ir a la escuela, ughh maldito día de san Valentín, maldito beck ¿Qué demonios tiene que hacer siempre en Canadá?

Después de vestirme bajo las escaleras y voy hacia la puerta para ir a la escuela, no solo beck se ha ido sino que también tengo que conducir a la escuela y yo odio conducir de día, prefiero por la noche.

Subo a mi coche y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, no quiero que la policía me vea sin él y recibir una multa.

_**Xxx**_

Poco después de conducir a la escuela en un viaje de unos 10 minutos llego a Hollywood arts y como pensaba toda la escuela está decorada con miles de corazones de distintos tamaños.

**-¡jadey! **–grita cat cuando me ve entrar intentando abrazarme pero no la dejo. –**estoy muy feliz hoy. **–dice esta ¿Cuándo cat no está feliz? Si la vez que pensó que su actriz favorita estaba muerta pero es la única vez. **-¿sabes porque? Porque hoy es san Valentín. **–oh dios que alguien me golpe con una puerta de un coche. Sigo caminando hacia mi casillero, seguida por cat, que está contando algo sobre el día de san Valentín.

Abro mi casillero y sobre todos mis libros encuentro un café, lo toco y aún está caliente bueno al menos voy a tener un café gratis ya que no pude comprar uno antes de llegar a la escuela. Pero ¿Quién demonios a puesto eso ahí? Voy a matar a quien ha abierto mi casillero. Bebo un poco del café y es como me gusta negro con dos de azúcar. Juro que como falte algo en mi casillero voy a matar a sinjín, ese chico está obsesionado conmigo.

**-jadey se te ha caído esto.** –dice cat sujetando un papel en forma de _corazón _en su mano.

**-¡eso no es mío!** –le grito, porque ¿Cómo puede pensar cat que yo voy recortar un trozo de papel en forma de corazón? A no ser que fuera para destruirlo pero no es mío.

**-vale vale, lo siento.** –dice cat asustada por el grito. –**pero aquí pone jade y tú eres la única jade que conozco. –**le quito el trozo de papel de la mano y cat salió corriendo de miedo, como si fuera a atacarla. Guarde el trozo de papel en mi bolsa, tal vez puedo entretenerme en clase cortándolo en trozos muy pequeños.

La campana suena indicando que debo estar en mi clase de historia, odio esa clase, el único de nuestros "amigos" en esa clase es el estúpido de robbie. Tal vez por eso salió corriendo cat y no porque estuviera asustada.

_**Xxx**_

Llego a clase y encuentro al estúpido de robbie discutiendo con su marioneta, por extraño que parezca el muñeco está ganando a robbie y eso que él es quien controla esa cosa. Veo que aun la profesora no ha venido así que saco mis tijeras y el trozo de papel en forma de corazón, voy a empezar a cortarlo, pero la curiosidad me gana y dejo las tijeras para leer lo que pone.

"_hola jade, espero que te guste el café, sé que es tu favorito y bueno ya que beck no está hoy en el día de san Valentín e decido hacerte este pequeño regalo aunque un café no creo que sea un gran regalo_" sabes lo peor de la nota que cada punto de la i es un pequeño corazón, dios esto es muy cursi.

Voy a cortar el trozo de papel pero no sé porque, no puedo romperlo, alguien al menos tiene el valor de abrir mi casillero para dejarme un estúpido café con una estúpida cursi nota. Lo menos que puedo hacer es no romperlo ¿no?

_**xxx**_

Después de tres horas de aburrimiento en clases estúpidas que no sirven para ser un guionista, cantante o actriz por fin es la hora del almuerzo, estaba esperando en la cola del camión de festus para pedir un burrito.

**-no quedan burritos.** –escuche decir a festus. Al parecer el pobre chico tuvo que comprar otra cosa.

**-¿Qué quieres comer hoy? **–dice festus desde su camión sin mirarme. **–oh espera tengo algo por aquí para ti. **–dijo este cuando se dio la vuelta, este se fue a una parte de su camión donde no lo veía. **–toma.** –**me dijo este dándome un burrito.**

**-¿no habías dicho que no habían?** –le pregunto.

**-y no hay, este el ultimo. -voy a sacar el dinero pero este me da el burrito sin pagar.** –ya está pagado.

**-¿Quién demonios te pago para darme un burrito gratis?** –le digo.

**-no puedo decirte, ahora ¡fuera!** –me grita este. –**tengo más clientes.** –le apuñalaría con las tijeras pero estamos en la escuela y seguro que lane conseguiría prohibirme traer tijeras a la escuela.

Así que prefiero ir a sentarme a la mesa donde los demás están sentados, andre y vega están sentados juntos ¿estarán saliendo? Siempre están juntos, aunque no creo que fueran una buena pareja están mejor como amigos; mientras que cat está sentada junto a robbie, este le está dando unos bombones por supuesto cat ha empezado a comerlos aunque ella no quiere admitir que le gusta robbie la última vez salió corriendo cuando le dio un beso pero lo quiere porque estaba celosa de que estuviera en el baile con otra chica. Hoy me siento sola ya que beck no está para sentarse junto a mí, ughh ¿porque demonios me tiene que dejar sola hoy?

_**Xxx**_

El almuerzo está a punto de terminar así que decido ir a coger mis libros para las otras clase por suerte una de las clases es la de Sikowitz.

**-¡jadey!** –me llama cat cuando me levanto.

**-¡deja de decirme jadey!**

**-tienes otra nota.** –me dice cat sacando el papel por debajo del plato del burrito.

**-¿otra nota?** –preguntan robbie, vega y andre a la vez.

**-si jadey está recibiendo notas secretas, antes con un café y ahora esto.** –dice aun con el papel en la mano, robbie va a quitarle el papel pero soy más rápida y se lo quito.

**-¡quién te ha dicho que puedes tocarlo!** –le grito, antes de irme a mi casillero enfadada, ughh otro estúpido corazón.

_**Xxx**_

Voy a mi siguiente clase donde también esta cat, no sé cómo lo ha hecho pero ya está aquí.

**-¡jadey!** –me llama esta para que me siente a su lado.

**-cat o dejas de decir jadey o te voy a cortar el pelo otra vez**. –esta se asusta ya que sabe que puedo hacerlo.

**-¿Qué dicen las notas? **

**-¿y qué importa? Son de un estúpido chico.**

**-no.**

**-no ¿qué?**

**-no es letra de chico, es una chica.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-los chicos no ponen corazones en la i y los niños no suelen recortar un trozo de papel rosa en forma de corazón.**

**-¿Cuándo te has hecho tan lista?**

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!** –dice está mirándome entre confusa y ¿enfadada? -¿pero que dice la segunda nota?

**-no lo sé, no la he leído.** –le digo cortando con las tijeras un trozo de papel.

**-¡vamos a leerla!**

**-esto es estúpido.** –digo sacando el papel.

"_ups parece que no solo fue el café, pero es que sabía que te gustan los burritos y cuando escuche a festus que solo le quedaba uno tenía que comprarlo para ti, así también alguien es infeliz por no conseguir su burrito algo que también te gusta ver_"

**-aww que romántico.** –decía cat con voz cantarina.

**-cállate cat.**

**-¿no quieres saber quién es?**

**-no me importa quien sea, yo estoy con beck.**

**-sabes que es mentira. **

**-espera… ¿Qué has dicho?**

**-que es mentira, tú y beck no estáis saliendo, solo haces como si fueras su novia.** -¿acaba cat de pensar por más de 1 minuto sin decir algo estúpido? –**pero es porque no quiere que las chicas lo acosen y tu porque quieres a…**

**-¡cat cállate ahora mismo!**

**-¿porque? Solo iba a decir que te gusta….** –por suerte para mí el profesor entra a clase y cat se tiene que callar.

_**Xxx**_

Por fin llega la última clase del día, Sikowitz y poder ir a casa y dejar de ver los estúpidos corazones por todo el pasillo.

**-hola chicos, Sikowitz ha tenido que salir corriendo a casa** –dijo lane.

**-bien.** –digo saliendo de la clase a mi casillero.

**-¿Qué haces en mi casillero vega?** –le digo cuando la veo. Esta se da la vuelta con las manos en la espalda y parece muy nerviosa.

**-n-nada.**

-**ah ¿no? –**le pregunto. **–¿entonces porque no estás en clase de Sikowitz?**

**-p-porque t-tenia q-que….** –esta no sabe ni que decir, así que decide dejar de esconder las manos enseñando que tiene una rosa negra y otra estúpida nota en forma de corazón.

**-¿tu?** –le digo sin creerlo ¿de todas las chicas en la escuela tiene que ser ella?

**-¡feliz día de san Valentín!** –dice dándome la nota y la rosa y saliendo corriendo hacia clase de Sikowitz.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Salgo corriendo antes de que jade pueda atraparme y matarme con sus tijeras, a mitad del camino corriendo choco con alguien, es andre.

**-oh dios que bien que estés aquí, casi pensaba que jade te había atrapado colocando la nota.** –dice este sujetándome para no caer al haber chocado.

**-¿Por qué no me has avisado?!**

**-no tenía tiem… espera… ¿te ha visto?**

**-¡sí!** –le grito. **–¡soy idiota, tenía que a ver sabido que me iba a ver!**

**-¿y sigues viva?**

**-no andre, soy un fantasma.** –le digo con sarcasmo ¿Por qué pregunta eso?

**-ups, lo siento pregunta estúpida.** –dice este. **-¿y que a dicho?**

**-¡nada**! –le explico. –**he salido corriendo después de darle la rosa y la nota.**

**-¿has pensado apuntarte como corredora**? –lo golpeo en el brazo.

**-¡no es momento de bromas!**

**-lo siento, pero es que jade es muy rápida y si no te atrapado es que eres muy rápida.**

**-¡o que quiere matarme cuando este sola!**

**-tal vez**

**-¡andre!**

**-hey es una broma.**

**-¡Tienes que dejar tus bromas!**

**-de acuerdo y para que no te mate voy a estar contigo toda la noche.**

**-¿pero no tienes una cita?**

**-sí, pero tú no y tu familia esta fuera.**

**-gracias.**

**-vamos muchacha, tenemos toda la noche juntos, pero antes tengo que cancelar mi cita.**

**-me siento mal por ti.**

**-no pasa nada.**

**Nadie prov.**

_**Xxx**_

Tori y andre estaban sentados viendo una película en casa de tori, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta.

**-voy yo.** –dijo andre, ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunta jade.

**-y-yo e-estoy.** –dice andre asustado por jade. –**yo me voy a mi cita.** –dijo este cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo corriendo.

**-¡andre!** –grita tori.

**-¡lo siento tori!** –dice este tropezando al salir.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunta tori.

**-¿no es lo que querías?** –pregunta jade.

**-emh… s-sí.** –dijo tori asustada. **-¿me vas a matar con tus tijeras?** –pregunta está asustada.

**-no. –dice jade sentándose.** –querías una cita ¿no? pues aquí estoy.

**-p-pero…. tu… beck…. Yo…** -decía tori señalando a jade y después a ella hablando.

**-beck no importa, solo lo hacíamos para que a él no le molestaran y yo…**

**-¿tu?** –pregunto la medio latina.

**-no importa.**

**-dime.**

**-¡no!**

**-por favor.**

**-no.**

**-por favor y te doy tu regalo.** –dijo tori corriendo a su habitación sin dejar a jade decir no.

**-¡he dicho que no vega!** –grito jade para que tori la escuchara

**-¡esto seguro que te va a convencer!** –dijo tori bajando las escaleras rápidamente, con la suerte de no caer por las escaleras.

**-¡deja de hacer eso, pareces cat cuando come mucho azúcar!** –le regaño jade. **-¿y cual es el regalo?**

**-tienes que cerrar los ojos.**

**-no voy a cerrar los ojos.**

**-hazlo**

**-¡no!**

**-hazlo**

**-¡no!**

**-hazlo**

**-¡no!**

**-hazlo**

**-¡está bien**! –dice jade cerrando los ojos. –**vamos vega ya puedes enseñarme mi re… -**pero esta es interrumpida por tori quien la está besando.

**-lo siento pero al menos quería darte un beso tu verdadero regal… -**pero al igual que jade antes es interrumpida por jade que la besa.

**-¡cállate vega!** –grita esta, volviendo a besar a tori.

**-¿era porque me querías?** –dice tori apartándose.

**-¡si y ahora cállate!** –dijo jade volviendo a besar a tori.

¡Feliz san Valentín! ¿Os gusto? Espero que me dejéis un comentario con vuestra opinión. El one-shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Como siempre jade tiene que odiar san Valentín ya que es algo cursi para jade, pero… tal vez junto a tori no odie tanto san Valentín ;)


End file.
